A Conversa
by Mafe Ly
Summary: -TRADUÇÃO- Usami finalmente decide contar a Takahiro sobre seu relacionamento com Misaki...e que ele vem dormindo com seu precioso irmão por um bom tempo. UsamixMisaki Original em K , mudei a minha para T, só para prevenir!
1. Chapter 1

**Ooii gente!**

**Acho que essa é a minha primeira tradução de Junjou. Que emoção! *-* Na verdade, achei que já tinha postado ela e acabei de descobrir que não postei! E achei um absurdo porque a estória é MUITO boa!**

**Bom, vamos lá. Essa fic não me pertence, a original pertence a . Thank you sooo much for letting me do this! **

**Devo dizer que me diverti muito lendo e traduzindo essa fic! O Takahiro é... **

**Ta, sem spoilers, sem spoliers!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura =)**

OoOoOoo

**A conversa**

- Quem bom que você pode vir, Takahiro. – Usami o cumprimentou na porta e deu espaço para que entrasse no seu desnecessariamente grande apartamento.

Eles apertaram aos mãos sentaram-se no sofá, de lados opostos um do outro. Duas xícaras de chá, que foi pré-preparado por Misaki, e um pequeno bule estavam em cima da mesa, perto de uma tigela com doces. Para Takahiro. Usami odeia coisas doces.

- Faz uns 2 anos que Misaki está morando aqui, não? Como ele está? Ele está aqui? – Takahiro deu uma olhada pelo apartamento, esperançoso.

- Não, ele saiu com alguns amigos da faculdade. – Usami deu de ombros e tirou um cigarro do bolso da camisa, acendendo-o com um isqueiro.

Mentira! Era tudo mentira. Misaki estava agachado do lado de for a do aposento com a orelha pressionada contra a porta. Ele esperava, não, ele rezava, que isso não fosse tão embaraçoso quanto a vez que Usami pediu a Takahiro que deixasse Misaki morar com ele. Aquelas histórias embaraçosas, o fato de seu irmão realmente _acreditar_ naquelas besteiras, o deixava apenas com péssimas memórias. Bom, Usami estava um pouco nervoso, então talvez ele não inventasse nenhuma história inacreditável _dessa_ vez.

Misaki não tinha certeza como nem porque eles decidiram contra ao seu irmão que eles eram...como Usami sempre diz...amantes. Deve ter sido durante um momento de paixão. Usami deve tê-lo enganado de alguma forma porque ele estava totalmente convencido que tudo isso só poderia dar errado. Entretanto, Takahiro era uma pessoa importante, tanto para ele quanto para Usami, e guardar um segredo dele por tanto tempo era como se estivessem enganando-o. Além disso, Usami achou melhor abrir o jogo. Sair do armário, por assim dizer.

Misaki achava que ficar dentro do armário era confortável.

- Que pena. – Takahiro, desconhecendo a presença de Misaki, parecia decepcionado. – Bom, vocês estão se dando bem? Se você estiver tendo alguma dificuldade-

- Na verdade, tem uma coisa que ele, – Usami corrigiu – que _nós_ queríamos falar para você.

Misaki mordeu a ponta de seu polegar e chegou mais perto da porta.

- Ahh? O que é?

- Misaki está morando aqui por um tempo…- ele começou.

- Ah, eu entendo. – Takahiro abaixou o olhar para a xícara em suas mãos. – Se está sendo incômodo para você-

- Não! De maneira alguma! –Usami o cortou rapidamente. Talvez rápido demais. – Misaki é de grande ajuda. Takahiro, a questão é...eu nunca tive uma namorada! – ele anunciou gravemente, como se houvesse fosse ser punido por ter dito um pecado tão grave.

A cabeça de Takahiro pendeu para o lado.

- Você quer que eu te apresente alguém? – ele perguntou curioso. – Eu nunca pensei que você tinha interesse em ter uma. Você sempre pareceu gostar da vida de solteiro.

Usami balançou a cabeça.

- Não, eu quis dizer que tem uma _razão_ pela qual eu nunca tive uma namorada.

- Porque você é gay! – Misaki sussurrou. –Diga logo de uma vez! Diga que você é gay e que você me molesta toda noite. Bom, não diga _exatamente_ assim...

- De qualquer forma, eu não estou muito interessado em ter uma namorada. – ele continuou.

Tinha alguma coisa errada com a forma que estava se expressando. Ele era muito mais articulado do que isso, muito mais confiante também, mas a situação toda era algo tão importante que ele não podia evitar se sentir um pouco nervoso. Afinal de contas, Takahiro era uma pessoa muito importante.

Apesar disso, o que quer que estivesse sentindo, era dez vezes menos do que Misaki, espiando atrás da porta como um stalker, sentia. Usami fez uma pausa, se preparou para um grande impacto e disse.

- Takahiro...Eu não jogo para esse time.

- Ahn?

- Eu quero dizer ….Eu sou gay.

Houve um grande barulho do lado de fora. Usami culpou o gato do vizinho quando, na verdade, era culpa de Misaki, que agora estava com a cara no chão...se contorcendo.

Sentado, Takahiro parecia confuso.

- Gay? – ele perguntou.

Usami suspirou, apagou seu primeiro cigarro e acendeu o Segundo.

- Sim. – ele confirmou.

Takahiro inclinou-se para frente, com um ar de suspense em torno dele.

- Então...você gosta de homens? – ele sussurrou.

- Sim, homens gays normalmente gostam de outros homens, de fato. – ele murmurou.

Os olhos de Takahiro se arregalaram e um sorriso surgiu em sua face. Ele se levantou tão rápido que o bule quase caiu quando seu joelho bateu na mesa.

- Sério?! – ele exclamou – Você é gay? Eu nunca teria imaginado! – parecia que ele acabara de descobrir uma oitava cor no arco-íris – É incrível como alguém tão próximo de mim é gay! Nem eu ou Minami conhecemos alguém que jogasse para o outro time, até agora. É uma descoberta incrível!

Enquanto Takahiro falava sobre essa nova descoberta, uma nuvem negra começou a se formar em cima da cabeça de Usami. Então ele nunca soubera, não é? Era tão incrível assim que alguém tão próximo dele fosse gay? De alguma forma, parecia que todos esses anos que Usami passara tentando conquistar Takahiro foram uma fenomenal perda de tempo. Deprimente...

- Na verdade, Hiroki também é joga para o outro time. – Usami não pode evitar sussurrar isso. Ele duvidava que Takahiro percebesse mesmo se Hiroki usasse uma grande placa rosa na cabeça.

- Você estava preocupado com o que eu iria pensar? – Takahiro riu – Não se preocupe, você ainda é o meu melhor amigo, Usagi!

Usami deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele sempre soube que Takahiro não era o tipo de pessoa que julgava os outros injustamente ou condenava alguém pelo estilo de vida, mas, mesmo assim, ele não pode evitar de se sentir um pouco preocupado. No outro aposento, Misaki também sentiu uma onda de alívio passar por seu corpo.

- Takahiro….na verdade, tem mais uma coisa que eu preciso contar…- ele não continuou. Estava feliz por Takahiro ainda aceitá-lo como amigo, mas como iria explicar a ele que o objeto de sua afeição _gay_ era ninguém menos do que seu precioso irmão?

- Ah! – Takahiro o cortou – Falando nisso, Misaki sabe? Eu acho que ele não teria problema com a sua orientação sexual. Ele é uma boa pessoa, afinal. – apesar de suas palavras, ele tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto que agradou Usami.

- Misaki sabe. – ele acenou positivamente. Não tinha como Misaki não saber. – Ele não se importa. Como você mesmo disse, ele é uma boa pessoa.

- Ele é, não é mesmo? Ele é adorável, mas às vezes ele se sacrifica muito pelos outros. – Takahiro brilhava com tanto amor fraternal.

- Takahiro, algumas pessoas chamam isso de 'complexo de irmão' – ele suspirou, o que fez Takahiro rir. – De qualquer forma, depois que Misaki se mudou para cá, eu me tornei muito dependente dele e não só para arrumar a casa. Eu acho que eu não consigo mais viver sem ele. Na verdade, eu me sinto muito atraído a ele. – Usami disse de uma maneira não muito sutil e Misaki se esforçou para continuar quieto enquanto tentava não se engasgar com toda aquela melação que saiu da boca de Usami. Bom, ele é um romancista, afinal de contas.

De repente, a xícara de chá foi colocada na mesa.

- Como eu suspeitava! – Takahiro gritou. Será que ele finalmente a lâmpada de acendera em sua cabeça?- Misaki é tão fofo que sempre chama muito a atenção! Pergunto-me se tem alguém na faculdade que tenha interesse nele!

Não, não tinha nenhuma lâmpada acesa.

Takahiro franziu a testa com o pensamento, estava pronto para brigar com qualquer estudante que quisesse a –não mais existente – virgindade de seu irmão.

Usami deu uma longa tragada no cigarro.

- Não se preocupe, eu não deixarei ninguém mais tocar no Misaki. – ele murmurou de uma forma tão sombria que fez arrepios subirem por toda espinha de Misaki. Ele não pretendia ser arrogante, mas ele conseguia imaginar Usami com a mesma expressão que ele tem quando acorda, com um objeto afiado na mão, pronto para atacar qualquer insolente que tentasse colocar a mão em algo que lhe pertencia.

Entretanto, antes que as últimas palavras fossem ditas, Takahiro cortou-o, apoiou-se em cima da mesa e pegando firmemente as mãos de Usami nas suas próprias.

- Ah, Usagi! – ele choramingou com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu estou tão feliz por ter você do meu lado! Você é um ótimo tutor para o Misaki!

'Tutor. Aham, até parece'. Misaki pensou amargamente. Se tutores devem molestrar seus tutelados, derrubá-los no chão, fazer sexo com eles, escrever histórias BL, usá-los para suas estranhas e perversas fantasias e assediá-los enquanto dormem, então Usami era o um exemplo de tutor.

- Bom, acho que pode se dizer isso. – o já citado tutor acendeu outro cigarro e soltou a fumaça. – Entretanto, Takahiro, você sabe que eu sou gay.

- Claro. – ele confirmou.

- E eu te disse que acho Misaki muito atraente.

- Certo.

- E que nós estamos morando junto há mais de um ano.

- Claro que eu sei disso.

Usami olhou apático para Takahiro, com grande paciência, esperando que dissesse alguma coisa. Takahiro, porém, simplesmente o encarou de volta, esperando que Usami fizesse o mesmo.

Finalmente, Usami suspirou e retirou o cigarro que estava tragando da boca.

- Takahiro, você consegue somar dois e dois, certo?

- Quatro. – foi a resposta automática. Afinal, ele sempre for a muito bom em matemática.

Fora do aposento, Misaki tinha as mãos nos joelhos, envergonhado demais para se levantar e rodeado pela falta de noção de seu amado irmão. Uma parte dele chorava por dentro.

Na sala, Usami bateu a xícara vazia na mesa e se levantou repentinamente.

- Takahiro, eu amo o Misaki! – ele declarou e, atrás da porta, seu objeto de afeição sentiu uma veia estourar de tão constrangido.

A gravidade da notícia, porém, foi perdida quando Takahiro simplesmente tomou outro gole do chá e sorriu educadamente.

- Que bom. Eu fico feliz.

- Não! Eu realmente amo o Misaki! – Usami insistiu. – Por favor, deixe-me ficar com seu irmão!

Nesse momento, Misaki queria rastejar para um buraco e morrer. O que aquele idiota do Usagi estava fazendo, parecendo perguntar para uma família se pode ter a mão de sua filha? Usagi idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota! Idiota!

Takahiro, entretanto, pendeu a cabeça para o lado e piscou.

- Mas…Eu já não estou deixando?

Era isso! Ele não podia mais aguentar! Aparecendo bruscamente na sala, Misaki bateu a porta em um grito de raiva.

- Aarhg! Já deu! Apenas diga para ele que você me fode toda a noite!

Assim, a vida de Takahashi Misaki estava um passo mais perto da insanidade.

**FIM**

**OoOoOo**


	2. Notas da Autora

Oi, gente! (de novo)

Mil desculpas...Agora que eu percebi que o nome do autor original não saiu...É Mizu-Tenshi. Esse é o link para o perfil -  u/344070/Mizu-Tenshi

E eu sempre coloco, e esqueci de por nesse, o link da original, para quem quiser ler, comparar ou qualquer coisa! -  s/4351277/1/The-Talk

**Reichi, there is something wrong and I can't send you a PM...So I'll answer your review here, okay?**

**The original is in English...I translated to Portuguese! The link to the original is here -** s/4351277/1/The-Talk

É isso ai, gente! =)

Bjos*

Mafe Ly


End file.
